Unadulterated Chance
by Lady Mu
Summary: Snarry! Harry Potter is struck with an unfortunate case of...wizard lice! Due to pure chance, he now has to get help from the resident potion's master. What happens after that...is that pure chance too? SeverusXHarry; slight AU; Please R&R :D


**Unadulterated Chance**

Warning: This is YAOI. Boy on boy. Or in this case, man on boy. Snarry. Severus Snape and Harry Potter. Together. Oh, and slightly AU, of course. And I will try my hardest not to make them too OOC!! ('cuz I really kinda hate OOC... D:)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

And enjoy!

**Chapter One**

Harry Potter was feeling despondent.

Not an unusual thing for the Boy Who Lived to be feeling, to be sure, but none-the-less, not something he _wanted_ to be feeling...especially over something as stupid as...!!

He didn't even know that wizards had there own type of...!! Why?!?! Why him?! How had he even _gotten_ them?! Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, for, oh, only about the hundredth time or so. He winced slightly when both Ron and Hermione shot him inquiring looks. What was so bad about transfigurations?

God, he _so_ did not want to get into it with them. It was embarrassing enough without having more people know about it! All he had to do was make it through this class (only fifteen minuets left!) and go to the library. There had to be an answer there...there would be an answer there!!

But, God, they were So. Damn. Itchy.

Harry moaned silently in his head. By sheer will power alone, he was preventing himself from shifting. And scratching. Where he desperately needed to scratch. Oh god... the wizarding version of lice was just...there were no words to describe it!

Harry gasped as one of the little lice...did...something! Why had they settled on his crotch?! And why weren't they just confined to his hair?! Was there something wrong with him?!

Fifteen Minuets Later...:

Harry ran down the hall as fast as he possibly could; he could've sworn he actually flew in some instances.

He burst into the library as silently as he could, not wanting to alert Madame Prince to his whereabouts. He finally got to say the words that he had practically been screaming inside his head. "_Visci Wizard Lice_!" He hissed.

He was slightly disappointed when nothing happened immediately, and even more disappointed when only three books came floating up to him. Great. That probably meant that these weren't a common occurrence. And _that_ probably meant there was no cure readily available, and these...things!...would be hell to get rid of.

Well, gotta start somewhere...Harry picked the slimmer of the three books, hoping it would get straight to the point, telling him exactly what they were and how to get rid of them.

It had nothing whatsoever about a cure (only mentioned there was one) but spent quite a lot of pages detailing the wizarding lice, and how they manifested themselves.

It had a picture. It had a picture of a fairy-like thing, with wicked looking claws and weird, razor-wings. And teeth. This thing had LOTS of teeth. Oh, Merlin, this was one of the things living on his...on him! It was living on him!!!

The only good thing that came of the book was the relief of it not being his fault for having them. They seemed to make a random reappearance, about once every ten years or so. This meant that they appeared often enough to be noted, but not often enough to warrant concern. Their technical name was the Piskri, and the author of the book had been trying to find a connection between the seemingly 'random' wizards selected.

It ended on a rather ominous note, saying : Left untreated, the Piskri will eventually take over whatever particular part of the wizard which they resided on, growing larger in size each day. In one particularly severe case, a wizard known as Haertz Wingilin lost both arms and half a leg to the Piskri.

Harry moaned out loud. That was simply NOT an option! He scratched furtively at his dick, moving it around slightly, assuring himself it was still there, and there was NO WAY he was letting it go anywhere!

He snapped the book shut, and picked up the largest tome. Maybe he'd have more luck with this one!

Nope. In fact, it was slightly worse than the first one. The pictures it had were...ugh! Harry didn't even want to think about it!

He snapped that one closed too, almost crying when he picked up the last book. If this didn't have a solution... Harry grimaced. Not a possibility!

The last book _did_ mention a cure, thank Merlin, but not in any detail. Only that it was an advanced potion, and should be liberally slathered on the effected member. Harry growled, slamming that book closed to.

With a shudder, he jiggled his dick around vigorously. If he didn't know better...he'd say it was getting worse! Ah – it itched so bad!

Okay, okay, okay. He knew it wasn't his fault he had it. He knew that if he didn't deal with it...the Piskri...his life would become more than troublesome. He knew they could spread, and rapidly, and would become lethal if they moved into an orifice, such as an ear, a not yet healed scratch...his butt! Harry shuddered again at that thought...no! He wasn't thinking about the second book! But!! On the bright side! He knew that he only needed a potion. Albeit an advanced potion he knew absolutely nothing about, but Hogwarts was lucky enough to have a potions' master! And right now, Harry was ready to go begging on his knees to Voldemort if it meant curing him of the Piskri!

He scratched himself one last time, before springing up and sprinting as fast as he could to the dungeons. This was a matter of life and death!

He sidestepped everyone he came across. This had to be, by far, the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him. When he finally reached Snape's office, he was scratching quite insistently, and had come to the conclusion that yes, his problem had gotten worse.

Her pounded furiously on the door in front of him. If Snape couldn't help him...and he had to go to Pomfrey, who wouldn't know, and then he had to go to someplace public...he didn't want anyone to know, dammit! And being known as the Boy Who Lived With Piskri...it simply wasn't a possibility.

When Snape finally opened his doors, Harry was frantic eyed, having convinced himself that the worst-case possible scenarios were going to happen to him. He had also pounded on the door until his hands were bloody, and consequently also the crotch of his pants, as he had been scratching and adjusting himself intermittently throughout the whole ordeal.

"Potter...?" Snape voice sounded as if he the man couldn't decide between morbid curiosity and disgust. "What is the matter with you, boy?" Thus, Snape decided on righteous anger.

"Please!" Harry looked up with tear filled eyes. "Please, you have to help me! I'll do anything, I swear it! Just, please, please don't say no!"

"What is the matter with you, Potter?!" Snape spat, once again sounding a mix between disgust and curiosity. What could make the arrogant Harry Potter possibly act this way?

"I...I..." Harry stuttered. Now that it finally came the time to confess, he couldn't make the words come out of his mouth. Thus, he shoved Snape back inside his own office, deciding it was much better to confess in private, rather than in the hallway.

"Potter!" Snape retaliated angrily. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He pushed the boy roughly against the back of his closed door, gripping him by his shoulders. Merlin, he'd waited a long time for an excuse to manhandle the last Potter left living.

"Professor...I...I have Piskri!"

Snape stepped back, slack-jawed. Of all the things that could have come out of that boy's mouth, he was not expecting that!

"Please, Professor," and Harry had some serious tears in his eyes. "Tell me you know the cure?"

Snape regained his composure in a flash. "Of course I don't, you daft boy! Who would ever need to memorize a potion like that?"

Harry crumpled in front of that sneering face. Snape didn't know the cure? Oh..oh....OH! This was not good! Harry looked up, the tears finally coming free from his eyes, and scratching furiously at his crotch. "But...!"

Snape's eyes widened partially when he realized just where these Piskri had manifested themselves. Well, how unfortunate for the boy. Although... "You are very fortunate, then, that I happen to own a book that tells of the cure."

Harry smiled slightly, hope returning to him. "Really...?"

"Of course!" Snape said scornfully. Why would that boy doubt his word?!

"Oh, thank you!" Harry looked at Snape reverently. "How long does it take to make?" He asked in a considerably calmer voice.

"Merely a few hours." Snape looked at the boy as he continued to scratch. "How long have you had them for, then?"

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "I first noticed the itching a few days ago. It wasn't too bad though, so I didn't do anything about it. But just today...it got to be unbearable! I couldn't stand it! So I did a little research,"

Here, Snape snorted.

"...and found that there was a potion that could fix it! So I came to you..."

Snape stepped forward. "Idiot boy!" The damn Potter had had the disease for at least two weeks, as it took a little while for the symptoms to manifest. "Drop your trousers! I need to see the damage...if it is extensive, I will have to brew a stronger potion..." Snape continued muttering to himself, thinking through several scenarios. If they had been living on the boy's penis for two weeks, it was highly possible they had made their way to said boy's anus...and if they had...it would be best to examine that as well... Snape looked up sharply when he noticed the Potter had made no move to obey him. "Potter!" he snapped. "Time is of the essence! You have waited much to long to seek help, and now I need to be aware of the damages! Pull down your trousers this instant!"

Harry blushed furiously, his hands trembling as he hurried to unbutton his pants. Merlin, he was about to bare himself in front of Severus Snape? The Greasy Git?? Oh, this was so horrendously mortifying! At least he was a man, though, Harry thought, and not Madame Pomfrey. With that...comforting...piece of knowledge firmly in mind, Harry grabbed a hold of both his pants and underwear, and pulled them completely down with one firm tug. He felt his stomach drop along with them, as Snape reached out to his red dick. He relaxed, though, as those hands were purely professional. It surprised him, how much he could relax when he realized there was nothing sexual in the way Snape examined him.

Snape suppressed his hiss of dismay, as he examined the boy's penis. The Piski were rather far along then, and he was shocked it had taken the boy this long to seek help. His penis was covered in small, red bumps, that continued on down toward his balls...Merlin, he hoped to all hell it stopped before it reached his anus. At least it had not extended up to the head of the boy's penis...although that was probably why he waited so long. Severus fingered the damaged flesh softly, trying to get a feel for how sensitive the boy was. Potter flinched a few times, which was a good sign! If he still had feeling, maybe...

"Potter!" Snape barked again. "Turn around and bend over."

Harry stared at him, wide-eyed. Wha.... that was going a bit far! "But! Professor...!"

"Do it now, boy! Do you have any idea what could happen if they have nested inside of you?! Turn around and bend over NOW!"

And now Harry was in no way comfortable, professional hands or no. His stomach had decidedly settled at his feet, and...arg! Snape was going to touch him?! There?! Harry had only discovered a short while ago that he was gay, and now, to let someone, and an other man, at that!, touch his ass....?! Harry gritted his teeth, but still jumped when he felt his Professor's finger start to enter him. Oh, bloody hell! This was so wrong!

Snape stared in dismay as the boy finally listened to him, and presented his ass. As he had feared, the red rash extended past his balls, and did, indeed, enter his anus. But how far...if it wasn't too severe, something could still be done. If, however, the Piskri...no, better not to think about how the Boy Who Lived could die by..ugh. Snape whispered a spell, greasing his finger, and slowing entered the boy's passage. He could distinctly feel the inflamed Piskri areas, but maybe...past that...? he pushed in farther, determined to find where the Piski had stopped there 'colony'.

He barely heard the boy's gasp and shudder as he had to insert another finger, to reach farther. Ah! There!! So they hadn't spread fully inside! Well, wasn't Potter lucky? He rubbed around slightly inside the boy, trying to get a better feel for where the Piski stopped, before finally pulling his fingers free. He said a quick cleaning charm, aimed at both his hands, and the boy's anus. A little lube left behind always felt a little odd.

Potter gasped, immediately straitening and turning around, pulling his pants back up.

"You're in luck, boy. They have spread to your internal body, however not very far. This is certainly going to be cured."

Potter was looking at him like a wide-eyed doe, and it irritated Severus to no end. "Get out of here!" He snapped. "Come back in an hour. I'll have a potion you can use temporarily, to halt their progress, before the actual cure is finished."

Potter nodded jerkily, making his way quickly from the room.

And Severus collapsed against the wall. He had just...and to Harry Potter! He let forth a growl, pushing off the wall and heading into his private potions lab. There was work to be done.

A/N: Hello! I am Lady Mu!

And I hope you enjoyed this story somewhat...O_o I have a rather random updating schedule, but seeing as it's christmas break, I should be able to get a few chapters out before I have to go back to school!

SO!

Please Review! Tell me your thoughts, your grievances, preferably those pertaining to the story you just read... :D And thanks for reading! :D


End file.
